Blue
The Blue & Gold Bowl is a rivalry game played between the Rydonni Prime Monarchs and Bakura Miners. The Miners and Monarchs have the oldest uninterrupted conference rivalry in the Elite League. Both teams were founding members of the Solo Conference and are the only teams to play every season since the conference system was instituted in 271 in the same conference. Naming The rivalry's name recognizes that both teams have or have had in their franchise's history blue and gold in their team color scheme. The rivalry was named in 274 ABY when an Elite League Limmie rule change allowed visiting teams to wear their home colors without penalty if the opposing team agreed and the uniforms were distinctly different from each other. Historically, the road team has worn gold and the home team blue. Players from each team have claimed that their gold uniforms are the ugliest uniforms in professional limmie. The subject has not been settled. Coaching Rivalry The Blue & Gold Bowl has had a secondary rivalry inside it. Romo Benedict Crowley III and Gaeriel Valerii, coaches of their respective teams from 275 through the present, have been recognized as having a rivalry against each other as head coaches, fueled by two playoff games, both of which have been won by Crowley and the Monarchs. The rivalry was not played in 283 due to the players strike on Bakura that saw Valerii sit out their matchup. The rivalry ended in 285 as Crowley was replaced as head coach by Dawn Solo-Undolo in 286. Playoffs The rivalry has been played four times in the Playoffs. Two these meetings have come in the Solo Conference Final game. The Monarchs hold a 3-2 advantage in playoff meetings. Results *268: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (4-20) *269: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (1-18) *270: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (15-9) *271: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (17-5) *271 Playoffs: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (31-19) *272: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (10-17) *273: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (9-39) *274: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (39-34) *275: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (24-36) *276: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (32-32, OT 34-39) *276 Playoffs: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (3-22) *277: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (14-3) *278: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (28-17) * 278 Playoffs: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (34-13) * 279: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (16-9) * 279 Playoffs: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (35-36) * 280: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (15-35) * 281: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (7-26) * 282: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (40-18) * 283: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (15-27) * 284: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (39-16) * 285: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (9-14) * 285 Playoffs: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (8-8, OT 10-11) * 286: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (15-20) * 287: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (5-22) * 288: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (40-22) * 289: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (6-32) * 289 Playoffs: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (37-16) * 290: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (8-1) * 291: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (6-37) * 292: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (4-24) * 293: Rydonni Prime Monarchs at Bakura Miners (37-2) * 294: Bakura Miners at Rydonni Prime Monarchs (27-4) Category:Rivalries Category:Rydonni Prime Monarchs Category:Bakura Miners